September First
by Cerdwyn3
Summary: A little add on to the wonderful last chapter of Deathly Hallows. Please do not read this until you have finished Deathly Hallows. Please I beg of you. This is based on cannon. You have been warned. And as always, Enjoy, Indulge, Read and Review.


Please do not read this until you have finished Deathly Hallows. Please I beg of you. This is based on cannon. You have been warned.

"Did Da ever tell you about his sorting?"

Young James Potter looked over to his younger brother, his chocolate eyes staring into emerald green ones.

"Yea Al, he told you too as well as Lily. He was a Gryffindor, just like Mum and Aunt Hermione and all our Uncles."

The young boy with wild raven hair shook his head.

"No not about what house he was sorted into, I mean about what the Sorting Hat told-"

Suddenly the compartment door opened, causing Rose to look up from her updated copy of Hogwarts A History, the special edition dedicated to Bathlida Bagshot, by her mother, Hermione Weasley.

There was a blond boy with gray blue eyes holding a small solid grey cat.

"Hello, is there room for one more in here?"

The three students looked to each other and nodded. Albus moved his things to the side to make room for the new comer.

"Thank you. My name is Scorpius Malfoy, but I liked to be called Scorch. It's easier to pronounce, spell, and remember." The blond boy smiled at his own odd name and shook hands with the others, starting with Rose.

"Hello Scorpius, I am Rose Weasley."

"Ah, yeah, thick curly red hair, my father pointed your parents out in the crowd. Yours too." He said as he looked to the boys. He reached for James' hand and then Albus.

"James Potter. Yea, our parents saw yours too. Word of warning, don't marry Rose."

Scorch's eyes went wide and stared at Rose in fear.

"James! We've only just met! And I know daddy was just joking."

"Oi James don't scare the bloke!"

"Excuse me?"

But James just laughs at his little joke and shook his head.

"Don't mind my brother he takes after our uncle and Mum, likes a laugh. I'm Albus Potter. I take it's your first year too?"

"Yea, almost didn't get to go to Hogwarts though. Mum had her heart set on her old school, Beauxbatons, but Dad wouldn't have it, Malfoys have been going to Hogwarts for Centuries and he wasn't about to break that tradition. Are all of you first years?"

"No, only Albus and I am. James is a second."

"Really? What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor. It's a family tradition but I think Albus is going to break it."

"I am not! And well even if I do get sorted into Slytherin it's going to be ok. Dad said-"

"Wait whats wrong with Slytherin?"

"Well nothing now…" James started "But its just well Slytherin isn't it…I mean the house isn't exactly known for good things…"

"Hey!"

"I resent that!"

"James Sirius Potter don't be silly!"

"What! It's true! Name one good thing to come out of Slytherin!"

"Severus Snape." Albus clearly stated, upset by his brother's prejudices.

"Regulus Black!" Scorch more or less shouted his to the older boy.

"I-"

"James you know! You know that its doesn't matter what house your sorted in. For all we know I could get Slytherin or Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Look at Victoire she's in Ravenclaw and she's a Weasley."

"Alright you're right! You're all right. Now I'm going to go say hi to some friends…and sorry I didn't mean to give everyone a hard time about ok. Albus if you don't get Gryffindor and end up in Slytherin it would ok. Besides you could get me into the dungeons so I could pull some pranks on people like Marshall Flint or Demetrius Rookwood."

"I don't think so you just want to sneak into Zia Zambini's dorm!"

"Hey!" James looked offended and then thought it over with a smile.

"True. See you later!" A laughing James Potter ran off laughing leaving the 3 first years in the compartment.

"So why don't you want Slytherin?" Scorch asked, eying his fellow first year.

"Its not that I don't want Slytherin…atleast not anymore. I was just worried about disappointing my family."

"That's just silly Albus."

"I know I know…I just well... you know…"

"Yea…my dad wants me in Slytherin so bad…I mean he doesn't come out and say it but all summer he's been telling me about it and how great Slytherin is…" Scorch stared had a look of deep thought and a frown. "…though I'm sure I'll get Slytherin. I mean I have ambition and stuff…"

"You never know, there is a fine line between Gryffindor and Slytherin."

"Yeah Rosy Posy your right…"

"Well Bussy Gussy I am my mother's daughter."

"Good lord please tell me you won't give me a nickname."

"Just you wait we will in time. I mean we're going to see a lot of each other…"

At Albus' questioning look Scorch smiled and looked at both of them.

"Of course we are, I mean we're friends right?"

"Right."

"Yes we're friends….now if you boys don't mind I want to finish this chapter…"

"Rose you've read it 3 times in the last month! But we'll leave you to your book….so Scorch do you play Quidditch?"

"Who doesn't? I'm a chaser…can't wait to try out next year for the team…"

………………………………………………………………………………………

Dear Mum,

I know it's been less then a day since I saw you, Dad and Hugo but what a day it's been! Please give my love to them, and give them each a kiss good night for me.

Albus and I met our first friend at Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy, but he's called Scorch.

Scorch, like fire, and of course you knew his father from school Draco Malfoy.

If dad reads this, please tell him not worry. I won't be marrying him. We are just friends. Though he saw a picture of Lily flying on a broom, you know the one with the snitch and was asking Albus all sorts of questions….. And besides Mum, you know I like Bowie Wood…

But that's besides the point of this letter, really. I've met other first years too.

In my house there are 3 other girls I get to room with, Serena Selwyn, Athena Carmichael and Kayla Moffett. They are all very nice and I think we'll get along well in during our school career.

Kayla and I especially, she loves reading just as much as I do and has read your edition of Hogwarts a History 5 times. 5! I really must catch up.

I can not wait until we have study groups.

The boat ride up across the lake was lovely, and I did get to be in the boat with Hagrid.

He and Grawp say Hello by the way and would very much like to have tea with the first Head of the Rights of All Relations her husband the famous winning Chudley Cannon's Captain and Keeper. You can tell he's so proud of you two. He's such a softy.

Albus, Scorch, and I are going to say hi the first weekend. I can't wait to see little Ula. Hagrid said his little girl getting so big, what with having two Half-giant parents, and she's already trying to crawl.

I'm so happy he and Olympia we finally able to have their little girl, their so nice when they visit in the summer.

I just loved the Head Master's speech. Professor Kingsley has such a calming voice, he took away all of my stomach's butterflies.

There were exactly 43 new students this year to be sorted this year, one of the larger groups Hogwarts have seen in 5 years, but we all got sorted in the proper house.

I know you are dying to know what house I was sorted in, so I will leave that for the last.

I hate to say it, but James Potter was right. My dear sweet cousin and your nephew, Albus is in fact in Slytherin. But he's proud and he's not alone, Scorch is in the same house.

You should have seen the hall when the hat called out Slytherin though! I would be surprised with students didn't swallow flies. But James quickly shot out of his seat and cheered as did Teddy, Victoire and our other cousins. Albus was welcomed to his new house with open arms and I think he will do well in it.

The green will look so lovely on him. Grandma Molly will be happy about that. I can't believe she insists maroon is my color…honestly with my hair and daddy's eyes, I prefer blue…atleast Daddy agrees with me.

Its time to leave the common room for our dorms, we have a busy day in the morning; I hope I don't get lost on the staircases. You should see the view I have right now, the common room's windows are very large and it's so airy in here. I love the colors. I feel like I'm in a mythical palace ….

If you haven't already guessed what house I am proud to be in, I'll give you a clue. In order to enter our common room we had to answer this question:

They come to witness the night

Without being called,

A sailor's guide and a poet's tears.

They are lost to sight each day

Without the hand of a thief.

What are they?

Your loving Daughter,

Rose Arianna


End file.
